faunas_heroes_fanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Idirus
'''Sam Idirus '''is the former Vice-principal of the San Diego Highschool. Appearence Sam has got olive-green skin, black/grey hair and pale pupil-less eyes. His fingers and toes are equipped with white sharp claws. He usually wears a pair of light-brown tattered trousers, a white suit with a darkbrown shirt under it, and a green tie. Personality He is known to be a shrewd individual, with a obsession for keeping the regular form education of the School he worked for, he dislikes changes and updates, like building in online-courses or having teachings about self-defense. He does not care about the needs and problems of the school, but has great respect for his superior Principal Carmen Grey, which is the only reason he does certain things to help individual students. He also has a small degree of realism-loss, having sceptics about situations having to do with Garren Dash. If it wasn't for the Principal, he would have killed him without mercy. He saw the young man as a wildman who commits evil by manipulative-stories. Together with this, he dislikes that Garren knows about comradry and determination, thinking that does not fit him at all. History Born in Oakland, he went through the highschool with a average note of A-, and he trained in Karate in Kickboxing. After this, he eventually came to San Diego where he became the Vice-principal of the San Diego Highschool. There, he had contact to Garren Dash, who got some stories from some teachers of him, which had a major disbelief in, like cutting a wendigo's eye for self-defense and seeing the actual jerks as innocent and righteous. This sparked the idea of Garren being a psychopathic beast, growling each time he proved a point or getting a allowance for doing something special, like building his Armor in the School on Sunday. When Garren founded the Green Hunters, he was also suspicous at his new friends and seeing the criminals they helped jailed in being part of their master-plan. When they visited the School to showcase new things the students can learn new school-clubs, like using magical artefacts or eastern self-defense, he tried to convince his superior to close these clubs, but having failed to succed. Sometime after, he decided to show the world Garren's "true face". He began spying on Garren with a darkbrown cloak and a skull mask, waiting on a oppurtunity when Garren has a rage-moment. During a confrontation with a well known Faun of Garren's past, he saw his chance and shot a microchip with Berserker-DNA and a curse-seal on to his nape, to control him. When the other Green Hunters came to help and saved him from the control, he knocked out Garren and escaped to the basement of the School, where he tortured him, slapped him and argued about Sam's misinterpetation on the situation. Before Garren could be harmed beyond repair, the Green Hunters, Ben Wrough and Principal Carmen came to rescue Garren, Sam yelled and said that this was necessary and for the better of all. After this small speech, Carmen was disgusted and fired him afterwards. Infuriated that she does not understand his so-called "Truth" he charged at her calling her a traitor. Before he could get her, Garren interfered by stabbing him through the heart. Before his following death, Garren told him the error of his mindset, leaving him sent to Inferno. Abilities As a ghoul, he is known to have blade-like claws which he often uses to cut through flesh or paper, and he is also skilled with darkness-elemental magic, which is why can uses curses. He has great knowledge not only about dark-magic, but also in microchip-programming and genetic-manipulation. He is also skilled in Karate and Kick-boxing, which he studied during his time in Oakland. Equipment While spying on Garren, he was equipped with a special cybernetic mask, which give him special x-ray and heat-vision and a small pistol for shooting his control-chips. Trivia *His element is sunlight *His favorite world is Terra *His favorie food is macaroni *His favorite color is green *His favorite beverage is water *he is allergic to fruit *His favorite animal is the Fennek fox *His favorite show is RWBY *His favorite movie is Bright *His favorite video game is Pong *He despises ice cream *His favorite sports is Basketball *His favorite song is King of Kings *His favorite instrument is the Gong *His dream destination is Detroit *His heavenly virtue is chastity *His deadly sin is wrath *He is Atheist *He does not sleep Category:Characters Category:Ghoul Category:Male Category:Neutral Evil Category:1963.A.D. Births Category:2018.A.D. Deaths